Rise Of Gallieo And Lincoln
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is the second Background Story of Writer's Earth. This background story is Slight Piridi and Slight Dark-PitXPhosphora
1. Pandora Attacks That Burning Town

David The Writer: Welcome to the next background story of Writer's Earth called "Rise Of Gallieo And Lincoln". In it the Light Player Characters and Dark Player Characters Of Light VS Dark In Kid Icarus: Uprising Multiplayer are the ones that the bad guy is after or should I say copies of Them. The Bad Guy is Amazon Pandora and Medusa is an ally. Gallieo is the main Light Player Character and Lincoln is the Main Dark Player Character. These two are rivals. Dark Pit and Pit work together to stop the Light Player Characters and Dark Player Characters from Fighting at first, only to have Pit leave when Viridi gets in danger by Amazon Pandora's Forces. The heroes learn that there is a civil war going on in the Underworld and Pandora plans to copy the Light Player Characters and Dark Player Characters with a giant Mirror Of Truth. It is all we need to explain for now.

Pit: Why doesn't the description say "Slight Piridi" through?

Dark Pit: I guess we will just have to find out.

Palutena: Maybe because Pit leaves to go save Viridi.

Viridi: Yeah that must be it.

Amazon Pandora: Time to take charge of the Underworld Forces!

Medusa: Not On Pit's Watch.

Gallieo: Or Mine.

Lincoln: Or Mine.

David The Writer: All Characters are here. Give me a disclaimer, someone.

Medusa: I'll do it. All Kid Icarus In-Game Characters © Nintendo. Gallieo, Lincoln, Light Player Characters' Personalities, and Dark Player Characters' Personalities © tAll3Shyguy On DA Or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Medusa. First Background Song is Solo Menu (Viridi) from Kid Icarus: Uprising and Second+Final background song is Chapter 3: That Burning Town from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Now On with the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Rise Of Gallieo And Lincoln<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1: Pandora Attacks That Burning Town<strong>

(Play First Song)

The Peace around Skyworld and the Earth is complete. But in the Underworld, there is a Civil War going on. Amazon Pandora has started a rebellion against Medusa. Now Medusa's Forces are being copied by Mirrors Of Truth. Medusa also uses the circle of life to make her minions but Amazon Pandora creates a Giant Mirror Of Truth.

Medusa says "What Now?"

"Time to attack That Burning Town!" Amazon Pandora Yells.

Medusa thinks "I must send a message to both Palutena's Army and The Forces of Nature."

She does that. When Viridi gets the message, She orders Dark Pit to rally the Dark Centurions and The Forces Of Nature to head to That Burning Town. Meanwhile Palutena tells Pit To Rally the Light Centurions and Palutena's Army to go there as well.

(Play Second Song)

Amazon Pandora's troops arrive at That Burning Town and start attacking it all over the place. They destroy everything. Suddenly Pit arrives with the Non-Player-Character Centurions. They head in and attack the Sky Bound Forces of Amazon Pandora which they think are just Underworld Forces. All Of A Sudden, a gigantic Vine appears and out of it pops The Forces Of Nature. The Top of it makes Dark Pit and The Dark Centurions appear.

Pit says "What now?"

Gallieo appears and says "The Light Centurions are ready to go into combat, captain. I am the commander."

Pit says "Then send them out."

Dark Pit says "Dark Centurions, don't attack Palutena's Army unless I tell you to."

Lincoln says "I will do that if Gallieo doesn't appear."

TBC...


	2. Light PCs VS Dark PCs In Air Battle

David The Writer: Welcome back to "Rise Of Gallieo And Lincoln". This chapter is called "Light Player Characters VS Dark Player Characters In Air Battle". In it, Gallieo spots Lincoln and attacks him, making Lincoln order the Dark Player Characters to attack The Light Player Characters. The two sides battle it out in the air, taking Normal Centurions, Forces of Nature, and Amazon Pandora's Forces. This struggle is exactly what Pandora wanted to happen. This is when Pandora summons the Giant Mirror Of Truth to the surface. This surprises Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, and Viridi but The Light Player CHaracters and Dark Player Characters don't notice it because they are so focused on each other.

Pit: Yeah that is absolute Chaos.

Dark Pit: It's more chaotic than the Chaos Kin.

Viridi: We will find a way to stop this chaos.

Palutena: I would agree with Viridi here.

Gallieo: It's not my fault that I hate Lincoln so much.

Lincoln: Actually it is since you attacked me first.

Viridi: It's both of your fault.

Amazon Pandora: It seems there's trouble in the mix here.

Medusa: Mostly that you caused by attacking That Burning Town. When I let both sides know, I thought they would work together. Now I might have to intervene with my troops against your troops, Amazon Pandora.

Viridi: That might help us find out the truth Medusa. All Kid Icarus In-Game Characters © Nintendo. Gallieo, Lincoln, Light Player Characters' Personalities, and Dark Player Characters' Personalities © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land On Fan-fiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Viridi. Background song is Chapter 6: Dark Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Rise Of Gallieo And Lincoln<br>Chapter 2: Light Player Characters VS Dark Player Characters In Air Battle**

When we last left us, The Forces Of Nature just showed up at That Burning Town and Dark Pit ordered Dark Centurions to not attack Palutena's Army unless ordered to. At this point is when Gallieo sees his rival, Lincoln.

Gallieo shouts "Lincoln!" He rushes toward Lincoln and shots a couple shots from his Eyetrack Orbitars at him.

Pit, confused at this action, waits for a reaction from the Dark Centurion.

Lincoln dodges and shouts "Gallieo!" He runs toward Gallieo and shots a shot from his Tiger Claws at him.

Dark Pit is also confused at this.

Gallieo dodges and orders the Light Centurions to attack the Dark Centurions. Lincoln orders the Dark Centurions to attack the Light Centurions. The battle continues on and shots miss all over hurting Normal Centurions, Forces Of Nature, and Amazon Pandora's Forces. Amazon Pandora just laughs at this action taking place.

Pit shouts "What's so funny, Pandora?!"

Dark Pit shouts "Yeah, I don't get it either."

The Light Centurions and The Dark Centurions just ignore the entire conversation.

Pandora says "Everything is going according to my plan." She then raises her arms in air and says "Come forth, my Giant Mirror Of Truth."

Suddenly The Giant Mirror Of Truth Pandora made in the Underworld during her battles with Medusa comes rising out of the ground.

Viridi shouts "That's a big Mirror Of Truth."

Palutena says "I bet she's planning on copying something for her forces to work with. Why does she need to through? Couldn't she just call Medusa for back-up?"

Meanwhile watching from the underworld, Medusa sees everything going on.

Medusa says "Argh, People think that I am still allied with that traitor Pandora! Forces Of The Underworld, time to go battle Amazon Pandora's Forces at That Burning Town. That will hopefully show the people outside the Underworld the civil war that's going on in the Underworld."

Back On the Surface, Pit and Dark Pit work together to only attack Amazon Pandora's Forces in the sky. Suddenly beams start coming in from the ground of the town.

Pit shouts "Whoa!"

Dark Pit shouts "Oh Come On!"

"The Power of Flight is not going to last much longer, Dark Pit." Viridi says.

"Same goes for your Power of Flight, Pit." Palutena says.

"How do we land with all this going on up here?" Pit says.

"Yeah it's just as much trouble as it is necessary." Dark Pit Says.

Suddenly Amazon Pandora shouts "My Forces, Head to the ground and take care of the ones firing the beams."

Pit and Dark Pit shout "What?!"

Gallieo says "Light Centurions, follow the Amazon's Forces."

Lincoln says "Dark Centurions, you also follow the Amazon's Forces. Gallieo, you and I will end this battle between us at the lake."

Pit And Dark Pit say "Well that's convenient."

Viridi says "It's like the source for those beams knew that the power of flight was going to last much longer and that's why they fired, to get Pandora's attention. But who could be leading those shots and what did they come from?"

Palutena says "Yeah that is true. Pit, Prepare for land battle. We got to stop this chaos between the Light Centurions and Dark Centurions so we can take care of Pandora."

Viridi says "Dark Pit, You also Prepare for land battle. We got to do the same thing as Pit and Palutena for the same reason."

Pit and Dark Pit shout "Got it!"

They then start to fly down to land.

TBC...


	3. Going To Ground & Learning the Truth

David the Writer: Welcome back to "Rise Of Gallieo And Lincoln". This chapter is called "Going Into Land Battle and Learning the Truth". In it, Pit and Dark Pit land on the ground for land battle. Pit is using a Viridi Palm and Dark Pit is using a Silver Bow. The three armies are battling on the ground now. Pit and Dark Pit work together to find the source of the beams. When they find it they are very surprised at what it is.

Pit: What could possibly surprise us after all that happened in Kid Icarus: Uprising?

Dark Pit: That could jinx us you know, Pit.

Pit: Argh, why did I have to say that?

Palutena: Well I think it must be very surprising to see whatever is firing those beams.

Viridi: To tell the truth, last chapter I thought I saw the beams being aimed at Amazon Pandora's Forces. What would fire at her but none of us?

Medusa: I guess you will just have to find out.

Pit: Why are you still in the intros?

Amazon Pandora: She is still in the story somehow.

Palutena: Last chapter, she was watching us and sending in forces to prove something.

Medusa: That's what the beams will show.

Pit: Okay I am excited so I am doing the disclaimer. All Kid Icarus In-Game Characters © Nintendo. Gallieo, Lincoln, Light Player Characters' Personalities, and Dark Player Characters' Personalities © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks For the disclaimer, Pit. Background song is Enemies by Shinedown. Now On with the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Rise Of Gallieo And Lincoln<br>Chapter 3: Going Into Land Battle and Learning the Truth**

Pit and Dark Pit land on the ground and run after the ones shooting the beams.

Viridi says "Hey I just noticed something."

"What is it, 'Lady' Viridi?" Dark Pit says.

"Don't do that." Viridi says "Those beams were aimed at the Underworld forces but they were underworld beams."

Pit says "Let's investigate that then."

Pit and Dark Pit look around to see that the battle between the Light Centurions and Dark Centurions is still going on.

"The lake is where Gallieo and Lincoln are." Palutena says.

Viridi says "Which means, if we want these guys to stop, we got to find them there."

Pit and Dark Pit continue running forward until they make it to one of the beams' sources. What they see surprises them a lot.

Pit says "Underworld Forces are fighting Underworld Forces?"

Medusa says "Finally you see that."

"Medusa!" Pit shouts "Whats Going on?!"

Medusa says "There is a civil war going on in the Underworld. Pandora launched this rebellion. I use the circle of life to make my minions but she uses Mirrors Of Truth to make hers."

Pandora says "Oh, Medusa. You just had to appear and tell them that. Once I have my plan complete here now, I will just have to destroy you and the gods of the heavens."

Medusa says "You're a traitor to the underworld with what you're doing."

Pandora says "You can only blame yourself for treating me the way you did when I had no body."

Medusa growls and so does Pit.

"Medusa, ally your forces Palutena's Army and The Forces Of Nature in this battle against Pandora and we will let you and your forces live." Pit says.

Medusa agrees. Dark Pit then looks at the Giant Mirror Of Truth and sees it's focusing on the Light Centurions And Dark Centurions. He figures out Pandora's Plan.

Dark Pit says "Pandora plans on copying the Light VS Dark Player Characters and using those copies to take control of the Heavens, Earth, and Underworld. That will allow her to also get copies of Palutena's Army and The Forces Of Nature."

Pandora growls and says "That's Correct, Dark Pitty."

Pit says "So that's what this is about. Pittoo, Does Lincoln lead the Dark Centurions besides your leadership?"

Dark Pit says "Don't call me that and Yes, that's right. You think if we show Lincoln the Giant Mirror of Truth's Target, he will listen to me."

Pit says "Yeah, same with Palutena or Me Ordering Gallieo to do the same thing."

Palutena says "Good plan, Pit."

Viridi says "Yes, I agree. My Children, Obey me. Help out the Normal Centurions and Medusa's Underworld Forces against Pandora's Rebellion Forces."

Palutena says "Normal Centurions, Help Out The Non-Dark-Centurions and Medusa's Underworld Forces against Pandora's Rebellion Forces."

Pit and Dark Pit start running to get Gallieo And Lincoln on the side of the Heroes.

TBC...


	4. Viridi Gets In Danger

David The Writer: Welcome back to "Rise Of Gallieo and Lincoln". This chapter is called "Viridi Gets In Danger". In it, Amazon Pandora sends forces to attack Viridi and Pit goes to rescue her. While that happens, Dark Pit and Palutena run to the Lake to tell the truth to Gallieo and Lincoln. This starts the Slight Piridi and the new couple added on to it Slight Dark-PitXPhosphora as it does have Phosphora in the chapter.

Dark Pit: I was wondering why you added Dark-PitXPhosphora. You must want to get me together with Phosphora in the background stories.

Phosphora: Yeah, he does. The thing is you forget all about it when you become Endless Pit.

Amazon Pandora: It's time that Viridi gets out of my way.

Pit: Not on my watch.

Viridi: Yeah come save me, Pit.

Palutena: You're acting like you actually want this, Viridi.

Viridi: I do.

Medusa: My forces will help make sure Dark Pit gets to the Lake.

Gallieo: I don't get what the big deal is.

Lincoln: I would have to agree there but our battle was all that was important to us at that point.

Gallieo: True.

Phosphora: Well everyone is here. All Kid Icarus Characters © Nintendo. Gallieo, Lincoln, Light Player Characters' Personalities, and Dark Player Characters' Personalites © tAll3Shyguy On DA, tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube / Tumblr, or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Phosphora. Background Song is Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Now On with the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Rise Of Gallieo And Lincoln<br>Chapter 4: Viridi Gets In Danger**

The Battle In That Burning town is on the ground and the two angels are running toward the lake to find Gallieo and Lincoln. This is actually not what Amazon Pandora wants.

"You will not win this!" Amazon Pandora shouts "My Forces, Bring me Viridi's Head!"

Viridi's Domain is then flooded with Pandora's Clone Underworld Forces. Pit goes into worry mode and then tells Palutena to send him to Viridi's Domain.

Dark Pit says "What about Gallieo and Lincoln, Pit stain?"

Pit says "Gallieo can also be handled by Palutena. You and Palutena will get Gallieo and Lincoln to learn the truth while I save Viridi."

Viridi says "I think that's a good idea. My Forces of Nature here are limited to Phosphora and a very few of my children. Please Palutena, let Pit do this. It's very assertive of him to do."

Pit says "Thanks, Viridi."

Dark Pit then thinks "His emotions toward Viridi are going through this action now. I must agree to get Palutena to do it." He then says "I agree with Pit and Viridi. As long as your light can stop Gallieo in his tracks, I can stop Lincoln. Palutena, I think we have to protect Viridi and let them know the truth. It's also my duty to protect Viridi as she is the one I serve but I have to be here to get Lincoln to listen so Pit has to go."

Pit thinks "Why is Dark Pit doing this?"

Palutena says "Alright then. Sending Pit to Viridi's Domain through Teleportation."

Pit teleports to Viridi's domain and starts fighting The Amazon's Underworld Forces there.

Medusa says "My forces will help make sure that you get to the lake, Dark Pit."

Dark Pit says "Alright, Medusa."

Medusa's Underworld Forces keep attacking The Amazon's Underworld Forces at That Burning Town, clearing a path for Dark Pit. In Viridi's Domain, Pit battles through The Amazon's Underworld Forces and then runs into Phosphora.

Phosphora says "Well hey there, Pit."

"Hey there, Phosphora. I'm here to help with protecting Viridi." Pit says.

Phosphora says "Alright then." She then continues zapping The Amazon's Underworld Forces.

Pit and Phosphora battle to the Viridi's Bedroom and, right before they enter, Phosphora says to Pit that she has a question for him.

Pit says "What is it, Phosphora?"

"Do you think your dark twin likes me?" Phosphora asks.

Pit is surprised to see her ask that and that's when he figures out that she has feelings for Dark Pit. He knows his dark twin has feelings for her because he feels it in him. That is something he feels he has to tell her.

So Pit says "I know he has loving feelings for you because of he and I are two sides of the same coin. The one I love, just so you know, is Viridi."

Phosphora is surprised by Pit's words of Dark Pit being in love with her and him loving Viridi.

Phosphora smiles and says "I'm sure one day that feeling might be returned, Pit."

Pit smiles at her and they enter Viridi's bedroom. At That Burning Town, Dark Pit has made it to the lake and has located Gallieo and Lincoln.

Dark Pit shouts "Lincoln! As your superior , I order you to stop!"

Lincoln growls and says "Yes sir."

Gallieo says "Ha, now to finish you, Lincoln." Suddenly Palutena's light shines down onto him and he says "Palutena, what are you doing?"

Dark Pit and Palutena say at once "Look toward the edge of town where there is a Giant Mirror Of Truth. Look at who it's target is."

Gallieo and Lincoln do as they say and see that the Giant Mirror Of Truth is going to copy the Light and Dark Centurions and that's when they realize that Amazon Pandora is after cloning them.

"Gallieo and Lincoln, Amazon Pandora launched a civil war in the Underworld and that can be seen through those beams which were from Medusa's Underworld Forces." Palutena says.

"We need to get rid of that hate for each other and also get rid of that Giant Mirror of Truth without it, making the copies." Dark Pit says.

Gallieo and Lincoln then see what they have to destroy to do it.

"Leave that to the Light Centurions and Dark Centurions." Gallieo and Lincoln say.

"Alright I am releasing you, Gallieo. If you going to destroy the mirror, do it now. Save your rivalry for the Light VS Dark Arenas." Palutena says.

"Lincoln, You can also destroy that mirror but you must do it now. Save your rivalry for the Light VS Dark Arenas." Dark Pit says.

Gallieo is released. Gallieo and Lincoln then fly up into the air. They order the Light Centurions and Dark Centurions to stop fighting each other and come destroy the Giant Mirror Of Truth with them. All of them start charging at the mirror and, when they get to it, they destroy the gem on top of mirror's Top.

"Perfect Shot. The Gem is what powers the Mirrors Of Truth." Medusa says.

TBC...


	5. Pit Unleashes The God Within

David The Writer: Welcome back to "Rise Of Gallieo and Lincoln". This chapter is called "Pit Unleashes The God Within". In it, Pit and Phosphora battle the Shadow Great Reaper in Viridi's Bedroom and defeat it. Then Pit appears on top of the Giant Mirror Of Truth and unleashes a hidden power he has inside him.

Dark Pit: Hidden Power? What's That?

Phosphora: Better question how does he get all the way there without Palutena's Help? He pretty much warped there and not with the normal light power but with the God Warp Power.

Pit: You seriously are going to be surprised by my hidden power and how I got there.

Amazon Pandora: Wait a minute. Don't Pit and Dark Pit have a connection.

Dark Pit: Yeah but I don't have this thing he does.

Viridi: Wait the Chapter is called "Pit Unleashes The God Within". I wonder if that has anything to do with it.

Palutena: You do realize, everyone, that when a goddess's time to die is close at hand, that their head angel gets their powers. I could use warp like Pit does in this part.

Viridi: What? That means... Holy snap.

Medusa: Palutena's time to die is close at hand and Pit's starting to gain her powers.

Viridi: Precisely, Medusa. *Thinks* Can't believe I just said that.

Gallieo: Pandora will pay for trying to copy the Light Centurions.

Lincoln: She will also pay for trying to copy the Dark Centurions.

Gallieo&Lincoln: Let's Fight as one.

Pit: Pandora will also pay for Threatening Viridi. *Growls*

Lord Dyntos: The Great Sacred Treasure seems to be taking it's affect on Pit.

Viridi: It has a affect? Wait, why are you here?

Lord Dyntos: Yes it does have a affect and I am in this chapter. Well everyone is here. All Kid Icarus Characters © Nintendo. Gallieo, Lincoln, Light Player Characters' Personalities, and Dark Player Characters' Personalites © tAll3Shyguy On DA, tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube / Tumblr, or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Lord Dyntos. Background Song is Animal I Have Become from Three Days Grace.

Pit: That's A Perfect Song.

Lord Dyntos: It is taken a pretty large affect.

Viridi: Pit...

David The Writer: Anyway... Now On with the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Rise Of Gallieo And Lincoln<br>Chapter 5: Pit Unleashes The God Within**

Pit and Phosphora run into Viridi's Bedroom and see the one trying to grab her. It is A Shadow Great Reaper.

"Corruption Boss, You be gone." Viridi says.

The Shadow Great Reaper says "I work for Amazon Pandora, not the God Of Corruption."

Pit runs over and shoots his viridi palm at the Shadow Great Reaper. He then says "Who is this God Of Corruption?"

"No One you need to know about, Pit." Viridi says "Now take down this minion of Amazon Pandora. Phosphora, you help."

Phosphora shoots her lightning bolt at The Shadow Great Reaper and says "With Pleasure."

Phosphora and Pit battle the Shadow Great Reaper, defeating it without taking damage. Pit then uses warp of his own to teleport to the top of Pandora's Giant Mirror Of Truth.

Palutena says "Pit used a power that I didn't give him to warp on top of Pandora's Giant Mirror Of Truth."

Viridi says "Wait a minute. You didn't give him that warp?"

Palutena says "Yeah I didn't."

Suddenly Dyntos appears on the battlefield.

"Is The Great Sacred Treasure affecting Pit more than I thought?" Dyntos says.

Palutena says "Lord Dyntos! What Do you mean by The Great Sacred Treasure Affect Pit more than you thought?"

Viridi says "Yeah. What do you mean?"

Dyntos says "The Power Of The Great Sacred Treasure can turn an 'Angel' into a 'God' with enough exposure and their god's death being close at hand."

Dark Pit says "There's only one explanation to that. Palutena's Death is close at hand."

Dyntos says "Yeah but it's still too early for the exposure to be enough with the Palutena's Death have happened."

Pit shouts "Pandora! You Will Pay For Attacking Viridi During Another Attack On The Surface!"

Gallieo and Lincoln appear and shout "We shall help you out, Pit!"

Dyntos says "That makes it be powerful enough now for Pit to become a God using The Great Sacred Treasure."

"Great Sacred Treasure! COME FORTH!" Pit Shouts and the Great Sacred Treasure Appears with three Cockpits. Pit gets in the main one. Gallieo And Lincoln get in the two Side Ones. Pit then shouts "God Mode Activate!"

Pandora shouts "Big Deal! Giant Form!" She then becomes a gigantic Version of her Amazon Pandora Form.

The Great Sacred Treasure Also Becomes a Gigantic humanoid Form.

"WHAT?!" Pandora Shouts.

"YOU WILL BE DEFEATED, PANDORA!" Pit shouts.

TBC...


	6. End Of Pandora's Rebellion

David the Writer: Welcome to the 6th and final chapter of "Rise Of Gallieo and Lincoln". This chapter is called "End Of Pandora's Rebellion". Pit, Galleio and Lincoln in the great Sacred Treasures's God Form defeat Amazon Pandora in it. This ends Pandora's Civil War in the underworld.

Pit: Bring It On. We can take it. Right, Gallieo And Lincoln?

Gallieo&Lincoln: Right!

Amazon Pandora: Oh, I'll bring it on alright.

Lord Dyntos: It seems the effect on Pit is still only affecting Pit.

Viridi: Please stay alright, Pit.

Palutena: Be confident in his abilities, Viridi. He will succeed then.

Dark Pit: I would have to agree there especially with Viridi.

Medusa: Oh yeah, that is a good point.

Viridi: What are you guys talking about?

Phosphora: Nothing you need to be concerned with right now, Mistress Viridi.

Lord Dyntos: Well all characters are here. All Kid Icarus Characters © Nintendo. Gallieo and Lincoln © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / Youtube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Dyntos. Background song is Boss Fight 2 from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Rise Of Gallieo And Lincoln<br>Chapter 6: End of Pandora's Rebellion**

Pit, Gallieo, and Lincoln charge at Amazon Pandora's Giant Form. They shoot Amazon Pandora with their range power.

Amazon Pandora says "Argh!" She gets hit and then says Take this, Heart Attack!" She sends a barrage attack of her hearts at the Great Sacred Treasure's God Form.

Pit drives the Great Sacred Treasure's God Chest to dodge it. Then Gallieo drives the Great Sacred Treasure's God Left Arm to shoot Amazon Pandora.

Amazon Pandora gets hit and says "Take this, Heart Attack!" She sends another barrage attack of her hearts at the Great Sacred Treasure's God Form.

Viridi says "Come on, Pit. I know you can win."

Pit drives the Great Sacred Treasure's God Chest to dodge it. Then Gallieo drives the Great Sacred Treasure's God Left Arm to shoot Amazon Pandora.

Amazon Pandora gets hit and then says "Argh! Get unleashed, Mirror Attack!" She spawns her Mirror.

Palutena says "Not the mirror."

Lord Dyntos says "Relax, this form has something that can take care of the mirror."

Dark Pit says "But The Mirror can only be destroyed by Melee, Lord Dyntos."

Lord Dyntos says "Yes I know."

Phosphora says "Wait, Gallieo's Left Arm controls are doing ranged attacks. What if Lincoln's Right Arm Controls do melee attacks..."

Pit drives The Great Sacred Treasure's God Legs toward the mirror. Once they reach the mirror, Lincoln drives the Great Sacred Treasure's God Right Arm to smash the mirror and then melee Amazon Pandora.

Amazon Pandora of course gets hit "Argh!" She then Floats away and says "Take This, Heart Attack." She sends another barrage of her heart attacks at them.

Pit Drives the Great Sacred Treasure's God Chest to dodge the Heart Barrage. Gallieo drives the Great Sacred Treasure's God Left Arm to shoot Amazon Pandora.

Amazon Pandora gets hit and does her fake-death attack "Just Kidding." Then she says "Heart Rain." This new attack of her Amazon form makes it rain Hearts from the sky.

Pit Drives the Great Sacred Treasure's God Legs To dodge all the falling hearts and approaches Amazon Pandora. Once close, Lincoln drives The Great Sacred Treasure's God Right Arm to melee Amazon Pandora, sending her flying and then Gallieo drives the Great Sacred Treasure's God Left Arm to shoot her.

"No, this is impossible!" Amazon Pandora shouts in death.

"Yeah, Victory is assured." Pit says.

Amazon Pandora's Forces Retreat back to Pandora's Labyrinth Of Deceit and Pandora warps herself there before losing her body.

"You have won this civil war but I will be back." Pandora says.

Medusa says "Good, Forces Retreat. Time to go back to the Underworld just like I promised Palutena, Pit, Viridi, and Dark Pit. Next time we meet though, we will be enemies."

Pit says "You can count on that, Medusa."

Gallieo and Lincoln say "We're sorry we caused the Light Centurions and Dark Centurions to fight. How about we do some Light VS Dark Matches to make up for it?"

Pit and Dark Pit say "What Do you say, Palutena and Viridi?"

Palutena says "I agree with that."

Viridi says "I too agree that way we can train up even more of the Light Centurions And Dark Centurions to have names."

TBC...


End file.
